The Noble Flesh
by GabeMart6
Summary: Donna Noble encounters a grieving Doctor and leading to the confusion of the century
1. prequal

**Just after Amy and Rory leave for 1938 N.Y. and end of ****_Angels Take Manhattan:_**

**River**: Ok. This book I've got to write, Melody Malone. I presume I send it to Amy to get it published? **The Doctor**: Yes. Yes.

**Prequel:**

"I'll tell her to write an afterword," River said. "For You. Maybe you'll listen...". And River stopped dead in her tracks. " What! What is it" the 11th Doctor asked. As he turned around he saw a face. An impossible face. One which he long ago thought of could never be seen by him again. And in this millisecond the feminine face in a white earth wedding dress yelled at both at him and his wife exclaiming," What the hell is this place?!" River then turned to the timelord and asked him a question she found herself asking everytime and everywhere she went with him. "Doctor, what's going on?" She asked. "River Song" he said uneasily. "Meet Donna Noble."


	2. Reminice and Discontempt

**Chapter 1: Call me Maybe**

"River Song, meet Donna Noble." At this the ginger woman in white flared up and yelled at the Doctor,"And how do you know my name _Mr_._Bow Tie_! And what's with the idea of beaming me onto your spaceship you martian!" River then decided to pull what her God-Father Jack H. called saying hello to her. She walked over to the befuddled earthling and gave her a big kiss on the lips with her hallucinogenic lipstick and set her on hand gun to stun and shot her.

"Thank you." the Doctor said exhaustively. Then River went over to her spouse and asked him directly,"Doctor, I know your face so I know she can't be here. And who even is she!?" He then looked over to her in an absolutely somber face and said,"I don't know what to do. She can't be here. Besides that, she should be dead for even being in the TARDIS." River pressed him more."Tell me sweetie who is she and why can't she be here." The Doctor paused and reminisced an old man's reminisce and told his tale to his wife and friend."Donna Noble is...was a good companion of mine-my last companion I had before this daft face. Oh the times we had. And then of course she was taken from me as your parents were by a rare event you might be aware of called a meta-crisis. The DNA from her body helped form a half timelord half human me. Unfortunately, her mind could not handle my timelord mind and biology. So I killed what she was, as I killed your parents."

SHING! A piercing loud noise penetrated the TARDIS followed by a blinding white light and both River and the Doctor experienced the third biggest shock they had that day. "Seriously Doctor, I did hope you or _your _lovely wife could figure this out but perhaps with the three of us we can solve this mystery like one big happy family. After all, I'm the Doctor.

***Author's Note***

Yes that's the flesh 11th Doctor doppelganger. Thank you for reading this and please any reviews are welcome. Again thank you. :D


	3. Revelations

**Revelations:**

"What?! I mean...what?" the real doctor said. "Well... brilliant but how did you get away how did you escape? You are the flesh me, right?"The 11th doctor was majorly confused. This copy of shouldn't have escaped...can't have escaped. He remembered the situation clearly. It was right before Demon's Run, before Amy...no don't think just listen."How?" he asked again.

"Well," the flesh doctor began,"As, you know I was just about to go to my death when, because of the solar storm, my sonic screwdriver picked up a Huon particle reading transfer in motion, just like Donna, but much stronger. Anyway, I did some quick calculations and spacey- wacey thingamabobs with my screwdriver, so my flesh matrix distribution signal could piggy-back on the Huon particle signal. Hopefully, the signal would have lead me here. As it has. By the feeling of this place, I'd say I am way after looking for Amy. Because of the storm I couldn't be sure when I would end up."

The flesh doctor was confused by the morose look the real doctor and his spouse had just required. "Amy and Rory...are...they were taken by weeping angels in New York and I can't get them back. It would tear the world apart." The doctor couldn't go on.

"I'm sorry...I..." The flesh doctor lost his balance and fell to the floor."I can't believe it. Oh why Ponds, why?" River came over to him to comfort the second grieving doctor in the TARDIS."I know sweetie. They were my parents." The flesh doctor looked over at River and asked,"What happened to spoilers?"River laughed and said simply,"Well I can only keep my secrets from one husband."

Before the flesh doctor could respond, an all too familiar thrumming of engines filled the TARDIS console room."Now what the hell is that?" Both doctors leaped to the consoles trying to figure out what to do. But too late.

A small blue police public call box materialized to the side of the control room. Subsequently, a man wearing leather pants and jacket. Walked out of it and stopped in mid-stride. After peering around the control room and the two doctors and River the ninth doctor moaned sarcastically,"Fantastic."


End file.
